The mysterious adventures in a sacred land
by Black Nostalgia
Summary: What would happen if some strange demons from outside world found their way in Gensokyo? Find out as we follow 10 demons on a journey to do whatever they believe is right in a new isolated and sacred land. Rated T for gore and drama
1. The beggining

**Author's note: So I finally decided to fight my embarrassment and wrote a fan fiction. I know that my grammar isn't good and if you see some major mistakes, please inform me, just don't be a jerk about it, it's my first fan fiction after all, written with a lot of love… Yeah… I'll stop now. Let's start the story.**

**Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to ZUN and nobody else! **

**Other characters belong to me.**

And thus, little by little, step by step, 20 feet walk into a sacred, ancient land. The land that one woman worked hard to create, the world where youkai and humans live together. A place called – Gensokyo.

"Wow, Luci, I knew that our world has amazing places, but this one really takes the cake."

"The view here is amazing!" – Shouted one of the ten people with a huge grin on his face.

The group of 10 was made of three males and seven females, all being different ages, appearances, heights and…..weights..? They were standing in an empty, grassy field. It was the start of a spring so the breeze made the group shiver.

"Who's there?" A voice rang through the field making the group shiver once again, from fear this time.

"Who's there?" One of the females repeated, imitating the stranger's way of speaking.

"Hmm.." Silently thought the voice and red ribboned gap appeared throwing out a figure. The person was obviously female, she had long blond hair, reaching to the ground, tied with red ribbons at the end, a fair skin and purple eyes. She was holding a light pink parasol shielding her from the bright sun. "Who dares to disturb my beauty sleep? Who are you and how did you get here?"

"It would be nice to hear you introducing yourself and this place before asking us sudden questions." Continuing imitating the mysterious figure's style of speech one of the members spoke.

Surprised by intruder's bravery she giggled "My name is Yukari Yakumo, the creator of this land called Gensokyo."

"Gensokyo? It sounds nice."

"Yes, yes, like some kind of sacred land."

The rest of the group started whispering while the speaker stood before the creator of Gensokyo.

"Now it's your turn. How did you get there and who are you?" Yukari repeated her question.

The young female grinned and looked at the much taller person with her pink, cat like eyes. She opened her mouth and started speaking in a low and grand voice. "We are just some sinners who accidentally appeared here, because one of us connected to your gap, Miss Yukari. Well, I believe, it's our turn to introduce ourselves. My name is Intraja Salimova and I am a Wish Granter." The short speaker bowed down. She had long, wavy, white hair, a very pale skin and pink, cat like eyes with a bit of violet at the sides. She wore a violet top with very wide sleeves with white crosses drawn on them, a snow white skirt with a wide belt on it and black boots.

"A Wish Granter? So you're youkai from outside world?"

"Demons to be more specific and you could call our place 'the outside world', I suppose."

The other people were silent, waiting for their turns to introduce themselves. The scene before them was breathtaking, as if two great beings standing in front of each other, chatting suspiciously, would just attack and kill each other any moment.

"Interesting, interesting" Yukari giggled observing the short, fragile looking girl in front of her. "You say you can grant wishes?"

"Yes, I can. But I don't know if it'll work in this place."

"Interesting, so would you like to introduce your friends?" She spins her parasol playfully like a child looking at a very unique toy.

"Ah" she gasped in surprise and pointed at a black haired, brown eyed male. "That young man here is Harry Verhi, a fellow Wish Granter, just like me. The young lady next to him is Hazel Chikio, the spider demon" The young female with hazel eyes and hair bowed elegantly. The short Wish Granter pointed at two girls with similar figures and dresses. Both were blond. One had long hair with black highlights at the sides, the other one's hair went a bit down her shoulders, with a red highlight on her side. "Those two are Satan and Lucifer, a Hell demon and a Fallen angel. Then…. who's next in line…?" She looked around and gasped again pointing at two males standing. One was blond with crimson eyes and another one had dark brown hair, his eyes were a mix of dark and light blue. "Those are: Dave, the demon of destruction, and Richard, the demon of summoning and revival. And those two are Lily, the demon of death, and Alice, the witch of Truth" she pointed at a young female and a little girl. Both were blond and had brown eyes, except the older one's left eye was lighter than right one. "And that's about it. What do you think everyone?" She turned to everyone with her arms spread open and a proud smile on her face, until noticing the Hell demon wasn't happy about something. "What's wrong, Satan?"

"You forgot Rebi…"

"Silly me, silly me" The female Wish granter giggled stepping aside to show another young female with jet black hair, tied up in a topknot, and dark brown eyes. "That's Rebi, a hell raven, a pet of Satan." She smiled and looked at her fellow friend, hoping for her satisfaction. Seeing a nod she looked at Yukari again, who was laughing.

"Sorry, sorry, you lost me there. You speak too fast, I can't keep up" She tightly held her stomach; tears were flowing from her eyes. "Well you are an interesting bunch, to say at least." Spreading her arms, the great Gensokyo creator spoke up. "Welcome to Gensokyo! I hope you'll like it here! Now, I shall leave, it's still noon and my bed is waiting for me. If you need me, my place isn't far away. Have fun, young ones!" Yukari waved to the group, opened a gap and exited the place leaving them behind.

Harry still stood there shocked and muttered. "Well that was weird experience…."

"Tell me about it, I thought my talent of speech won't save us this time" Sighed Intraja in relief. "So guys, what do we do next? Any ideas?"

Alice put her hands together with a huge smile on her face, as if she has an idea of the year. "Let split up and explore this place!"

"Genius!" Dave imitated Alice with a huge grin on his face before turning to Alice and shouting at her. "And how do we get back, smartass?"

"Well… Miss Yukari left us some maps; you just didn't notice them being there because you're all blind"

Looking at the maps Harry gasped and clapped his hands "Alice, you're a genius! Let's go research this place then!"

"Well then, it's decided. We'll explore this place!"

**I know it's very short, but I decided to leave the splitting up part to the next chapter, if I'll write it, of course. Please review, and tell me what you think. If you want to give me advice or discuss something, please PM me.**

**Edit : Silly me, had to rewrite the chapter because I said there are 10 characters, but introduced only 9, hahahahaha...Stupid moments are stupid.  
**


	2. The journey begins

**Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to ZUN and nobody else! **

**Other characters belong to me.**

"Okay, soo, umm… How should we go? In groups or separated?"

"Good question…" Intraja put her index finger on her chin, investigating the map. "I'll be lonely so I would rather go with someone, what do you say, Harry?"

"Works for me." The black haired Wish Granter smiled, looking down at the short adult female.

"I want to go to human village! It supposed to have males!" The hunting spider demon drooled on the map with the thought of poor, weak, male humans. "I'll go to the city alone, no exceptions!"

The rest of the group looked at the hazel haired lady a bit disturbed for a moment then came back to their little chit-chat.

"I'd rather go alone too, I really want to see Garden of Sun and knowing that nobody likes suns and gardens, I'll go alone." The witch of Truth spoke with a huge smile on her face, clapping her hands.

"I'd rather go alone too…. Want to get some fresh air from all of yo-"

"Lucifer is going with us! Right, Rebi?!" Interrupting Lucifer, Satan shouted, looking at Rebi. After seeing a nod, she hugged her fellow fallen angel with a grin on her face.

"Hey, Hell raven, stop being such a tool, for once, have some independent mind!"

"Rebi is a good girl!" Petting her pet, Satan spoke. "She will listen to her master and do everything she's asked with a smile"

"Master, I asked you not to pet me since I got this spiritual body"

"Oh, excuse me, a bad habit. Anyway, we three will be heading to Eientei! I always wished to get lost; the streets of Hell were always too wide"

"You know how much I hate confusing mazes, Satan, stop being so selfish!" Lucifer complained, while everyone were watching the scene between those three like some kind of comedy.

"But it's a forest, Lucifer, A forest!" The hell demon shouted, wrapping one hand around poor little angel's shoulders. "Stop complaining, you know you'll like it, because I like it and we're the same being!"

The greenish, dark blue eyed fallen angel let down a sigh of defeat, as everyone else started laughing and continue their silent chit-chat.

"So, Dave, any ideas where you're headed?" Intraja looked at the red eyed demon of destruction with a gentle smile on her face.

"The Scarlet devil mansion." The guy strictly and coldly answered, still having his eyes on the map.

The female Wish granter laughed. "Ah, so like you. Richard, I don't think you're going anywhere, why don't you keep him company?"

"Hey, why do I have to baby-sit this brat? Didn't he stop aging at seventeen? He's an adult already; he can take care of himself!" Richard looked at Intraja pissed off to see her just gently smiling at him. "F-fine… I'll do it just because you're worried about him… Hey brat, you heard it?"

"What the hell do you want?" The so called 'brat' responded, still keeping his eyes on the map.

The demon of revival face palmed. "This is going to be a long day."

Harry looked down at the little blond girl, sitting on the ground and calculating every little move on the map. "Hey Lily, where are you headed?"

The little girl looked up at the male with her big, creepy, dollish brown eyes and pointed at the place, which was described with one word in capital letters "NETHERWORLD". Harry coughed and imitated Intraja's low, feminine voice. "Ah, so like you!"

That line reached Intraja's ears and made her look at the imitator with eyes of wrath. "Don't steal my tricks, you immature moron. "

The way she said it made poor guy jump and look down at the ground embarrassed. He silently muttered. "G-good luck on your journey, Lily…"

The little girl smiled and continued carefully calculating her path.

Finally, Intraja stood up, getting her map and showing it to everybody. "Well then, I suppose everyone is ready to go on our exploration journey. I and Harry will go towards Forest of Magic…."

"Hey, you didn't tell me where we're going!" Harry stood up and protested, interrupting Intraja.

"Silence, apprentice, adults are speaking! Now, Alice and Lily will go alone to Garden of Suns and Netherworld, Dave and Richard will go to Scarlet Devil Mansion and Satan, Lucifer and Rebi are heading to Eientei. Okay then, everyone, you are free to go! Let's all meet at Miss Yukari's place when we're done, deal?"

"DEAL!" Everyone shouted back and ran off, leaving two Wish Granters and a certain spider demon behind.

"And what about me? Don't tell me I'll need to go with you guys…"

Harry walked to Hazel and sat down next to her, wrapping one hand around her shoulder. "We can't let you go alone; we didn't let Dave, even if he's sober at this moment. You'll get us in trouble"

"I'm less dangerous than that unintelligent guy who has the power to destroy everything around him! I can control myself!" The female whined nearly in tears, hugging Harry tightly.

Intraja sighed and lift her hand in the air as black petals formed around her hand and flew high in the sky. After a while, a little figure fell down from the sky surrounded by the same black rose petals.

The little figure appeared to be a girl with green hair tied up in a ponytail with a yellow ribbon, had green eye and wore a bright blue dress. The little girl had unusual golden wings.

Intraja picked up the little scared fairy and whispered something to make her more frightened, then picked her up like a pet and reached her out to Hazel.

"It's dangerous to go alone, take this."

The spider demon stood up and ran to Intraja leaving poor man she just hugged moment before behind. "Really? For me? Awww, she's soo cute. I'll take good care of her! I promise!" Saying that, the happy young lady hugged poor, frightened fairy and ran off.

Intraja stood there and face palmed. "What don't I do for these people? Is that what it means to be a good leader?"

"I think so…"

"So you're standing up or what?" She reached her hand to him. "There's a journey waiting for us too."

"I get that, I get that, Miss." He took her hand and stood up. "Let's go to the Forest of Magic!"

**Author's note: Ever heard of Umineko no naku koro ni? A song from that game would help you get the atmosphere of this little scene. It's called "Far"**

**Yeah, I know, I promised to make the chapters longer, but I failed on this promise this time, I apologize for that.**

**Please leave reviews or PM me if you spot some mistakes.  
**


End file.
